Chaotic Sennin
by Hitsuma12
Summary: Eggman's been hitting at the Knothole and they need help.So when Bunnie calls a friend.We'll learn the inner workings of a man named Leon Sparda, his line of work and the choices he has to make to protect others, contains some other anime characters,etc.


Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic archie comics, Yuyu hakusho, Devil May Cry, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Final fantasy 7 elements, Saint Seiya, Hajime no Ippo, Naruto or Shaman King or Las Lindas

**Chapter 1:Sennin for Hire**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, another job done by Leon Sparda!" said a boy wearing black blue jeans, and a blue japanese school jacket that went down to his ankles over a dark blue shirt.Leon raced towards his next destination on a black motorcycle."Next, I have to go to this place called Knothole. Ha...Knothole." said the black haired boy as he sped up on his motorcycle.

----------------------------------------------

In Knothole, a anthromorpic rabbit wearing a pink leotard and a brown jacket waited at the front gates of the town, the thing about here was that bothe her legs from the mind thigh down and her right arm are robotic.Along with here was a blue hedgehog, a two tailed fox, another fox with crimson fur, a yello puprle haired mongoose, and a princess.

"Bunnie, when is this guy supposed to get here?" asked the princess.

"He should be here in a few minutes." said the Southern Belle.

"Now are you sure we can trust this guy?" asked Fiona.

"Leon's a good guy if you can get past the fact that he's a bit of a pervert."

"Pervert?" asked Sally the princess.

"Well he's done and learned alot of things during his lifetime, one of those things just happens to be Ninjutsu."

"Doesn't Espio use Ninjutsu?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, but Leon's ninjutsu goes a bit beyond that."

"So how does that make him perverted?"

"The Ninjutsu he uses also involves transformation techniques and...well...one of his techniques envolves him turning into a naked girl."

"What!?" yelled Mina.

"Yeah, and any girl he knows."

"So he's a lonley pervert?" asked Fiona as she got the image of a middle-aged man reading a porno book.

(Konoha)

"ACHOO!", a white haired toad hermit sneezed.

(Knothole)

"No, he's not bad looking, but not good looking either."

"What?"

"We used to play together as kids, and the last time I saw him he was skinny and he always red comic books."

"So he's a perverted nerd?"

"Well I don't know, I haven't seen him in five years."

A black motorcycle approached the group with Leon riding on it, "YAHOOOO!" yelled teh teenager as he stoped the bike right at the gates.

"Bunnie?"

"Yes Tails?"

"Is that Leon?"

"Y-yes?"

"Hello mister nerd." said Tails.

"Mr.Nerd?" asked Leon before he gave a glare at Bunnie who nervoulsy chuckled.

"Yeah.Aunt Bunnie said you wer a perverted skinny little nerd." said Tails obviously mispharasing what she said.

"Skinny little pervert!?" Leon walked over to Bunnie and looked her in the eye, "Five years of not seeing you and all I get is a skinny little pervert comment!?" Leon inched closer to her face "Do I look like a nerd?" he took off his jacket and shirt revealing a six-pack and muscles. "Do I!?"

"No...but I see the body of a god..." said Fiona, you could see the drool comming from the side of her mouth.

"Same here." said Mina.

"Wow, here less that a minute and he's already got a fanclub." said Sonic.

"Yeah, he beat your record by an hour." said Tails.

"Be quiet tails."

"Bunnie...I don't think he's a nerd annymore." said Sally.

"Sally, pick your jaw up." said Sonic.

"Oh right.Now Mr. Leon-"

"Please don't call me mister."

"Okay then, Leon, we've called you here because we need you skills-"

"Flirting skills or fighting skills?"

"Fighting skills! To help us defeat Eggman."

"Egg-who?"

"Eggman! You know? Evil, bald fat guy that wants to take over the world?"

"...Never Heard of'em."

"Wow you must do alot of work."

"Yeah,me and my brother, we fight demons, excorcise people, and other stuff."

"Demons? "

"Yeah, demons actually exist and me, Dante, and Vergil slay them." said Leon.

"Who are Dante and Vergil?"

"My brothers.Now look i'll help you but I need a place to stay first of all and-"

"You can stay with me!" said Mina as she grabbed his arm.

"Wha-"

"I think it's best if he stays with Bunnie." said Sally.

"Oh no way!"

"Yes way Mina-girl?" said the mobian.

"Hah, and I stay with Bunnie too so I get a piece of him also!" said Fiona.

"_A piece of me?_" thought Leon as he was dragged off by Fiona, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"It's not fair...why do they get him?" sulked Mina.

"Because you have Ash." said Tails.

"Tails, I want you to compare Ash to Leon now."

"Sorry, I don't do that with guys."

(Inside the town)

"You'll love it here! We're just as advanced as the other cities." said Fiona as she gave him a personal tour of Knothole.

"YOU'RE AS BIG AS FUCKIN TOKYO!!!", as he looked around he could see huge buildings, stores, malls and everything else.

"So Leon-kun? Tell me about yourself."

"iWhere'd the -kun come from?/i, Well to start, I'm not human,"

"But you look human.So how can you not be?"

"I'm a Sennin."

"What's a Sennin?"

"Well a Sennin is like a...we it's hard to explain. But there are some benifits."

"Such as?" asked Fiona as the two started to walk towads the country side of Knothole.

"Well we live a long time."

"So how old are you?"

"Well in earth years, i'm 700, but in sennin years i'm 17."

"Wow...you are old!"

"No not really, I won't look old for another 1000 years, and even then i'll only look 25."

"Wow, what else can Sennin do?"

"Well we can use elemental magic."

"Elemental Magic?"

"Yep! For every Sennin there's a element they can master, most only choose one but some choose multiple elements to control.Frsit there are you base elements Light and Dark.Those two are strong and weak against eachother.Then after that you decide on which element you want. There's Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning.Some elements can be created from the combination of two elements."

"Such as?"

"Water and Fire create Steam, Wind and Water create Ice, and more but I won't go into that now." as he looked around he noticed that they weren't in the city annymore, "Uh where are we?"

"It looks like were in the country part of Knothole."

"Well then let's keep walking, it looks nice out here." replied Leon.

As they continued walking they came across a small town.People were all over the place, working or just conversing with eachother, "Man what is this place?".As they entered the town Leon looked into the Alley and saw what looked like a female being jumped.

(Alleyway)

"Look lady, we'll treat ya real nice." said a thug.

"No! Now leavee he alone!" said a female mobian as she struggeled to get away from the two thugs.

"Look bitch! You're giving us a good time wether you like it our not!"

Leon looked on and then gave a small glance at the girl, "That can't be Mora..can it?"

"Let me go!" yelled Mora as one of the men ripped off Mora's shirt.

"God damn it!" said Leon as he cracked his kunckles and grabbed one thug by the throat.

":What the fu-!?" the thug's face was slammed into the pavement.Leon thrusted his knee into the back of the other thug causing it to snap.Mora looked up at Leon, "L-Leon Sparda?"

"The one and only.It's good to see you too Mora."

----------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 1.Might I say it's not that bad.But I just want to say that some of the people that will appear in the next few chapters will play an important part in the story,and if Leon seems like a Mary-sue, then don't worry about ti.He may seem strong but the villans I have instore for for him and the others are stronger than him.


End file.
